criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Zwart
Eric Zwart (1921–2019) was a suspect in the murder investigation of his ex-girlfriend, partygoer Lucy Winters, in Blood Lust (Case #1 of Supernatural Investigations) and the killer of vampire leader Dr Aculus in Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Eric was a 98-year-old vampire. He had short, messy brown hair, a mole under his right eye and a five o'clock shadow. He wore a checkered-pattern turquoise jacket with a high red collar over a dark gray t-shirt and a necklace. In his first appearance, Eric disguised himself as the 24-year-old ex-boyfriend of Lucy Winters. It is known that Eric was allergic to garlic, drank Bloody Mary and read Byron. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he drank deer blood, knew ballroom dancing and used Eternal Youth moisturizer. Events of Criminal Case Blood Lust Eric became a suspect after he made a scene in front of Gwen and the player, threatening to end his life. After Gwen calmed him down, she and the player asked Eric about his relationship with the victim. He told them that they had not known each other for long, but their devotion was deep and forbidden. He described Lucy as pure and sweet and mentioned that their first kiss had been at the Stone Giant statue, Lucy's favorite place. After Eric revealed that he had failed to run into Lucy at the crypt, Gwen and the player headed to the statue. Eric was spoken to again about the victim breaking up with him. He revealed that Lucy had spurned him, saying that she was bored with him. However, Eric was unwilling to give up on their love, saying that it was only a matter of time until they rekindled their love. Eric was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated DJ Blood for Lucy's murder. Immortal Combat Eric became a suspect again after Gwen and the player found his invitation to Dr Aculus' deathday ball, thus confirming his identity as a vampire. The team confronted Eric about his true identity, who told them that it had nothing to do with them. Eric then explained that he had only gone to the ball as Dr Aculus had insisted. Eric was spoken to again about the wine bottle he had gifted to Dr Aculus ending up in the trash. He explained that Aculus had always viewed him as a disappointing child and that he threw the gift away in front of everyone, saying that it was unfit for consumption. Eric also complained about how Aculus constantly criticized him. He then compared himself with Fabien de la Mort, another vampire, saying that Aculus used to fawn over him. This prompted the team to talk to Fabien. In the end, it was proven that Eric was Dr Aculus' killer. He was also revealed to be the rogue vampire who was searching for the elixir of invincibility as well as the kidnapper of Mina Reynolds. Eric told the team that he started making the invincibility elixir partly to prove his worth as a vampire to Dr Aculus, who had always underestimated him due to his age. When Dr Aculus learned of Eric's plans, he tried to get him to stop. Eric then beheaded Aculus so he could continue on with his plans. After Eric took the elixir in front of the team, Luke pierced the rogue vampire's heart with a stake dipped in Mina's blood, reducing him to ashes. Trivia *Eric is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Eric is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *At 98 years old, Eric is the third oldest killer in the game, after Zeke Davis and Rubarae. **He is also the second oldest male killer in the game, with the first being Zeke Davis. *Eric is one of the non-human killers in the game. Case appearances *Blood Lust (Case #1 of Supernatural Investigations) *One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *The Curse of Black Ridge (Case #3 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Hour of the Wolf (Case #4 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations) *Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) Gallery EricsDeath.png|Eric, killed with a stake dipped in Mina Reynolds' blood for the murder of Dr Aculus. Luke-C327-1-Holdingablooddippedstake.png|Luke Fernandez, Eric's killer. LWintersVictim.png|Lucy Winters, Eric's late ex-girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers